In the surface coatings industry, the tendency of liquid coatings to "fish-eye" or pull away from waxy or oily contaminants on a surface is known and is typically undesirable. This phenomenon is caused by different surface energies of the coatings and contaminants. High molecular weight liquids with high surface tension are especially prone to fish-eye. Accordingly, surface preparation in the coatings industry may involve solvent dips and mechanical preparation to rid a surface to be coated of unwanted contaminants. Also, material, such as silicone, may be added to a coating to reduce the surface tension of the coating and, thus, the tendency of the coating to fish-eye.
Printing methods utilizing ink containing a very small amount of silicone to distort and enhance images are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915 to Burrell et al. describes a printing method for producing simulated wood grain on a substrate. Ink containing between about 0.1% and 3.0% by weight silicone is applied to the substrate in a pattern. A conventional top coat of material which tends to be repelled by the silicone, such as lacquer, is applied over the ink forming a three-dimensional grained or patterned effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,157 to Schmidt et al. describes a printing method for producing paper sheets having a three-dimensional surface structure. An aqueous ink containing a lacquer-repelling material is applied to a paper sheet. An aqueous lacquer is applied over the ink to produce a three-dimensional effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,482 to Diesel et al. describes producing colored films of paper having a three-dimensional effect. Paper films are printed with an aqueous ink containing lacquer-repelling material, followed by a coating of lacquer thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,351 to Baarns describes a process for creating a work of art wherein crayon is applied to a paper surface followed by the application of ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,108 to Barker et al. describes a process for producing a decorative simulated ceramic tile. A substrate is coated with a colored material to produce a printable base. Ink containing silicone is applied to the printable base in a clearly visible pattern. A translucent top coat of pigment-containing material is applied over the ink pattern.
Unfortunately, the types of aesthetically pleasing surfaces produced using these ink and lacquer techniques are somewhat limited. The systems described above are limited to discrete aesthetics where an ink image is sharp and distinct. Only Barker et al. softens an ink image with the use of a single semi-transparent material. None of the systems describe chaotic or subtle co-mingling of colors and textures. Furthermore, the systems described above utilizing printing techniques are limited to pressure transfer systems. Articles produced using the above techniques may not have a strong and durable finish which may be necessary for various applications, such as wall panels, counter tops, tabletops, tiles, containers, moldings, furniture, and the like.